


Somebody That I Used To Know

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Breakups, F/F, Yatesmann - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: "Take care of yourself."Abby falls apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post breakup scene between Abby and Erin.

"I happen to like myself," Erin said. "I happen to like who I am."

Abby shook her head, the tears threatening to fall any second. "No you don't." 

Swallowing everything down, Abby turned and began to walk away. With one look back, she choked out, "Take care of yourself," and continued on. As she passed the college students, the tears finally fell from her eyes, but she kept her head held high. She would not break down in front of Erin. She was strong. She got through the first time Erin left her, she can do it again. 

Abby walked all the way back to the Chinese restaurant, keeping her emotions in check and trying to keep Erin off of her mind. The closer she got to the lab, the more she felt herself breaking apart and the more her head dropped and her shoulders slumped. She sniffed once on the steps and then again as she slid the doors open. The lab was dark and she assumed no one was there, but then she heard the clanking sound of a wrench.

"Abby!" Holtzmann called out. "Look what I made!"

Abby took two steps in to the lab and slowly raised her head, her hands shoved deep into her jumpsuit pockets. 

Jillian seemed to notice the unusual quietness and glanced up, her excited grin quickly dissolving into a concerned frown at the sight of Abby's tear stained face. She set the wrench down and sauntered slowly around the workbench, coming to a stop in front of Abby. "Abby?"

Abby struggled to breathe in as more tears gathered in her eyes. "She did it again," she choked out. "Erin is gone."

Holtzmann's eyes widened. "What?"

Abby felt the walls finally come crashing down and she knew she could no longer hold it back. The sob that escaped her was heartbreaking and abrupt. She raised her hands up and covered her eyes as more quickly followed. Jillian seemed to snap out of a daze and wrapped her arms around Abby. Abby clung to her, her face buried into Holtzmann's shoulder. Holtzmann was at a loss. Erin was gone? Why? What the hell happened in the past few hours? Through the crying, Abby laid out the gist of what Erin said to her back at the college. Holtz dropped her head down and placed her lips on the skin between Abby's neck and shoulder, alternating between gentle rubs on Abby's back and whispers in her ear. 

Abby's sobs eventually faded into just sniffles and shallow breaths as she calmed down. Holtzmann slid her hands up Abby's back and neck to cradle her head in her hands, leaning back to look at her. Her thumbs brushed the last of her tears away and she stared down into Abby's bloodshot eyes. "Abby, listen to me," she said softly. "Erin obviously has some issues when it comes to validation. She had a rough childhood and all she wants... hell, all _anyone_ wants to is be accepted and understood. You are incredibly strong, Abby. The strongest person I know. Besides Patty, I'm pretty sure she could take you down in a heartbeat." Holtzmann smiled at the little giggle Abby let out and felt the shorter woman's shoulders finally relax a little. "The point is," she continued, "that you know exactly who you are and you're comfortable with yourself, what you do, and the people around you. Erin just isn't there, yet. She'll come around eventually."

Abby closed her eyes when she felt Jillian's lips press against her forehead. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to shake off the last of her break down. "I just missed her, you know?" she croaked out, looking up at Holtzmann's eyes. "I thought I got her back and then just like that, she's gone again."

"I know." Holtzmann leaned down and kissed both of Abby's cheeks and then her nose. She grinned at Abby's pout and kissed it until it turned into a smile. "I love you, ya beautiful weirdo," she mumbled against her lips.

"I love you, too," Abby whispered, brushing her nose against Holtzmann's. 

Holtzmann pulled away and looked at Abby's jumpsuit. "Why don't you change? Patty should be here soon for lunch."

Abby nodded and untangled herself from Jillian's embrace. She grabbed her clothes from the table behind the workbench and walked toward the bathroom, ignoring the empty spot on the wall where Erin's proton pack should be.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this did not turn out at all the way I wanted it too, but I've been sitting on this for two days, so I figured I might as well just post it.


End file.
